Another failed plan
by Sillylittleman
Summary: Post Avengers - Loki spends a lot of his time sneaking into Tony Stark's mansions. The reasons he have for his actions are not always based on his mischievous nature, sometimes he just wants to hear a friendly voice. Please review, I'd love that.


**I've had a few reviews on my other stories concerning run on sentences and the speech in general, so I just quickly wrote this to try out the different layout. I hope it reads ok.**

**I own nothing and nobody.**

**Another failed plan.**

It had long been a hobby of Loki to infiltrate Stark Tower for the fun of it. What was life without a little chaos? It was horribly easy to get around the security features that Stark had set up. The computer man, Jarvis, had been very polite the first time he had noticed Loki in the building. Yes, he had called the Avengers but he had been nice while doing it. Loki appreciated the dry wit of the computer man, it was something he liked immensely after his years of living with the brutish humour that was popular in Asgard. He often infiltrated properties owned by Stark just to hear the computer man speak nicely to him though sometimes he had more mischievous purposes in mind.

Loki didn't see anything wrong with this need to seek out the computer man, there was just something about him that was fascinating. He had gathered from his research into Stark, that he had built Jarvis and was very protective of him. This wasn't exactly surprising, he thought of his own children and found his respect for Stark increasing, even if only slightly.

It was just a normal night of skulking in the shadows in one of Stark's lesser used mansions when suddenly the voice of Jarvis spoke out. "You are not allowed to be here sir, please vacate the area." The terse voice of the computer man rang out loudly through the mansion. Loki reacted quickly hoping to act before Jarvis called Tony Stark and the other Avengers,"Wait! Don't call Stark, I just want to talk to you."

He knew he sounded a bit desperate but if it got the computer man to talk to him then he couldn't have cared less. If he was honest with himself, he would say that he was lonely and the only person that he could actually remember who has been nice to him in recent memory, was Jarvis himself. He did try to be honest with himself, he could and would lie to everyone else, but he had promised himself many years previously never to himself.

"I'm afraid, I cannot interact with you. You will have to leave."

Loki persevered, he needed to stay and talk with the computer man. Even if Jarvis had called the Avengers, he would stay and talk to Jarvis for as long as he could; he would think about fighting and escaping the Avengers later. Though now he had the computer man's attention, he didn't really know how to continue, famed word smith that he was. Loki sighed before continuing with a subject that Jarvis might converse with him on."How is Thor?"

Loki wouldn't say he didn't care for health of his once brother, he had left that part of his life far behind him but it didn't mean that he no longer cared. However to say he actively wished to talk about Thor was another thing but he would endure hearing about the man so long as it was Jarvis speaking.

"He is well."

Loki was more than disappointed by the clipped response from the computer man. Though as the suited and booted members of the avenger burst in the door, he realised that even though Jarvis need not have bothered replying to his question, he still had. His feelings for Jarvis increased in that moment. He was so distracted by the act of kindness that he was taken by surprise when he was simultaneously hit in the chest by one of Stark's propulsion beam and in the head by Thor's hammer.

He lay for a moment where he had landed after his flight across the room, he felt a surge of pride that they thought him dangerous enough to attack without provocation. Then he was up and retaliating, he managed to catch the dear Captain Rogers with a swipe of his staff, throwing him back into the Black Widow and Barton. Thor and Stark worked together well, Loki was impressed. Still he danced around them, striking when he could and avoiding their return blows as gracefully as he could manage. Not that he managed to avoid them 100 percent of the time, but that didn't matter.

Suddenly a thought came to him, as he kept the Avengers at bay he thought deeply on his plan finding flaws where he could and planning around them. When he was satisfied he put his plan into motion. The next time Thor landed a blow, he over exaggerated the fall that he took and feigned unconsciousness. Now it was just a matter of waiting for them to put him in the locked holding area that was a part of all Stark's mansions. Oh yes, he liked this plan. Once he was safely in the holding cell, he would be able to talk to Jarvis to his hearts content until S.H.E.I.L.D finally turned up, at least.

He suppressed the giggles that were building up inside him as Thor ensured that Loki was no more danger to the team he so loved. He then gently picked up Loki and held him to his chest. The plan was going well, any feelings he had about the gentle actions of his brother towards him were quickly and efficiently quashed, he was well aware of the feelings he still had for his family and Thor in particular but his stubbornness and pride prevented him from acting on them.

Putting all thought of Thor behind him for the moment, he focussed on the present. He scolded himself for his lack of attention, they weren't heading in the direction of the holding room. They were heading up and out to the one of the helipads. Loki cursed, they were taking him directly to a S.H.E.I.L.D base. There was nothing for it then, he smashed his fist into Thor's nose, causing the larger man to unceremoniously drop him. He landed in a crouched position on the floor, looking up at the remaining Avengers that were still clustered around him. He grinned widely, hiding the disappointment he felt at the failure of yet another plan, even if this one was a relatively insignificant one.

"Farewell, Jarvis. As always I've enjoyed our time together"

With this Loki vanished into thin air, leaving the Avengers stood around with an assortment of bemused expressions of each of their faces. Steve Rogers was the first to rouse himself as he moved to see to Thor, who seemed unfazed by his recent punch to the face but Steve was a caring soul and would see it him anyway. Tony Stark was the first to speak, voicing the thoughts of the entire group.

"Hey, Jarvis buddy. What was that about?" There seemed to be a moments pause before Jarvis answered."Loki often comes to talk to me, sir. I believe he is lonely."

The avengers obviously weren't expecting that answer if the facial expressions of each were anything to go by. Clint's face showed the sadistic glee he felt though nobody blamed him for it, all present knew he still had a lot of issues surrounding his stint as Loki's henchman. Both Thor and Steve showed their pity and concern for the man who was their enemy. Natasha's face however was as blank as usually while Tony himself couldn't help the look of shock and confusion that passed over his face. Tony knew of loneliness and knew how it could make someone feel. Still he couldn't make himself feel bad for the guy.

"Oh, ok then, just keep me informed would you."

"Of course, sir."

**Abrupt ending!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
